Saito, What's snow?
by Chocolate cream cheese cake
Summary: Some years after their marriage, Louise and Saito are happily living in Tokyo Japan with their children. One day it begins to snow, and Louise who is from the magical world of Tristain, has no clue of what's going on, leaving Saito to decipher it for her. Just a cute little one shot of Louise and Saito! Contains fluff! xD This story is told in Louise's POV


**Saito…What's Snow?**

**Summary: Some years after their marriage, Louise and Saito are happily living in Tokyo Japan with their children. One day it begins to snow, and Louise who is from the magical world of Tristain, has no clue of what's going on, leaving Saito to decipher it for her. Just a cute little one shot of Louise and Saito! Contains fluff! xD This story is told in Louise's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own familiar of zero**

It was a cold winter morning, when our story begins. We find our two lovers in a deep slumber, oblivious to whatever may be going on around them. However, that all changes when one of the lovers, Louise gets up to look outside the window to take in the first rays of sunshine…

**Louise**

I push aside the curtains so that I could take in that bright morning sun; but surprisingly…there was no sun outside and instead of seeing any sunshine, I saw…little white fluffy things falling out of the sky. I stared in wonder and amazement at those fluffy things that looked almost as soft as cotton as they settled onto the ground. What was going on? What were those fluffy white things?

I turn and look at Saito, who is still sleeping. After one last look outside the window, I go towards the bed and gently shake Saito awake. "Saito…Saito"! I hissed. "Huh…? What"? he says getting up briefly. "Saito, what are those white fluffy things falling from the sky"? I asked him looking at the window. I waited for a response but never got one. I turned to look at the bed, and sighed. That dumb husband of mine had gone back to sleep. "Saito"! I hissed again. "Huh…"? he said waking up sleepily. "Look outside! The fluffy white things that are falling…what are they"? I asked him. "Fluffy white things…there's no such thing as fluffy white things Louise…except for sheep's…and cotton…and…snow…SNOW"?! Saito jumped out of bed and ran up to look out the window with me.

"Oh wow, I can't believe it! It's snowing"! he said as he excitedly looked outside. What was the big deal about these fluffy white things? Which…are called snow…I guess… I thought as I looked at Saito's excited face. "Oh the kids are going to love this", he said happily. "Um Saito…I hate to burst your bubble…but what's snow? And why is it snowing"? I asked him. "Oh you know…snow…it falls every winter…", he said not looking away from the window. I didn't give him an answer, and stared at him confusedly. He finally turned to look at me with a huge smile on his face and as soon as he saw the look on my face, his smile vanished. "Oh that's right…you…haven't seen snow before have you…"? he asked me. I shook my head. "What is it? And…why is it falling outside right now"? I asked him.

"Well…", said Saito as he ran a hand through his hair. "How do I explain this…", he said as he looked outside the window again. "Snow…is kind of like rain…except instead of in water form, it comes out in ice form", he said as we looked outside. "Oh…", I said as we both looked out the window at the falling snow. "And like rain, it's cold and wet", said Saito as we continued to look outside. "The thing about snow is that, it's soft when it falls but it hardens when the weather turns cold…like it is now", said Saito looking up at the cold grey sky. I looked up there too, and saw the snow crystals falling from the sky. "So…they come from the sky…just like rain", I said. "Yes, exactly", said Saito smiling at me. "Since it's the winter season, it's snowing…as it's supposed to", said Saito. "Wow…", I said staring in wonder at the tiny snow particles falling from the sky. "And technically when they fall from the sky, they're called snowflakes because of the unique way that they are shaped", said Saito as he pointed to some of the snowflakes that landed on the windowsill.

I had never seen snow up close before, but now I'm wishing that I had heard about snow when I was back in Tristain…it was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. I stared at that little snowflake…it was shaped in a beautiful way…and had a wonderful design. As Saito looked outside, I looked at the snowflakes that were forming on the windowsill. "Snow…it's amazing...", I said looking outside the window as well. "You know, it's not as much fun just watching it from inside here…why don't we go outside so that you could experience the first snowfall of your life"? Saito asked me as he smiled. I looked at the snow falling again from the window…it would be better to experience it up close… "Okay", I said smiling at Saito.

"Okay, since you are going to be experiencing snow for the first time, you need to bundle up to keep yourself warm because like I said, snow is cold as ice and since it's winter, it will be even colder", Saito said as he handed me my puffy pink jacket, scarf, hat and mittens. I had brought these during my stay here in Tokyo Japan, with Saito. I put them on, and Saito put his on too and we quietly tiptoed down the stairs, so that we wouldn't wake up the kids, and arrived at the front door, and put on our boots. "Ready"? Saito asked me. I was a bit unsure, but I pushed my fears aside and said, "Ready". Saito opened the front door…and I gasped.

The falling snow looked so much prettier up close…and so much more…magical and…wonderful… I stood, unable to move as I took in the snowfall. Saito smiled at me and took my hand and together, we walked outside into the snow. It was cold…colder than I had imagined it would be, but the fluffiness of the snow took my mind off of that. The snow was pretty deep, and it hugged itself around our boots, and landed in our hair. I picked up the snow in my gloved hands, and looked at the snowflakes up close. The snow was soft and powdery but like before, the snowflakes were all shaped in different and unique designs. I wanted to touch them…not just through my gloves, but with my hands. I slowly and carefully took out my other glove and picked up some of the snow off of my other glove and watched in amazement, as the snow melted on my hand.

"Saito! It melted! Why did it—", I turn to see Saito sticking out his tongue, to catch the falling flakes. "What are you doing"? I asked him. "Tasting the snowflakes", he said as he caught a few more on his tongue. "Really? Do they taste good"? I asked him. He laughed and said, "It's just water Louise! Try it"! he said as he continued to catch a few more flakes. I watched Saito for a bit, and then I slowly stuck out my tongue and then pulled it back inside as a few flakes fell on it. It is just like water…but…why did the flakes melt? "Hey Saito…why do the snowflakes melt? They melted when I touched them with my hand, and also when they landed on my tongue", I said holding some snow in my hand.

"It's because of your body heat Louise. When it gets colder, your body automatically increases it's body temperature to accommodate itself against the cold…which makes the snowflakes melt as soon as you touch them with your bare hands", said Saito as he came up to me. "Fascinating", I said as I looked at the powdery snow in my hands. "Come on Louise, let's make snow angels", said Saito pulling me over to where the snow wasn't that deep. "We can make angels out of snow"? I asked in awe. Saito laughed. "No, no…well…kind of…except you just do this", he said and plopped himself on the ground so that he was in a spread eagle position, and then waved his arms and leg back and forth a couple of times. I watched him, and until he finally stopped and stood up. "See? A snow angel", he said as he pointed to the outline of the angel on the ground. "Wow"! I said. "Wanna try"? Saito asked me. I nodded and we both lay on the ground in a spread eagle position, and then waved our arms and legs back and forth. Then we stood up and admired the angels that we had made.

"They're so pretty…", I said looking at them. "I never knew that there were so many things that you could do in the snow", I said looking around at the white landscape. "There are loads of things you can do in the snow! For example, you can build a snowman", said Saito. "A snowman"? I asked. "Yup", Saito nodded and then picked up some snow and then packed it into a ball. I watched as he laid it on the ground, and began to roll it, and watched in amazement as the size of the tiny snow ball grew bigger and bigger with the more snow that was added, until it was almost as big as me. "Amazing"! I said as I took in the huge snowball. "That's just the body. We have to make the rest of it, care to join me"? Saito asked with a small smile on his face. I nodded and smiled. We began rolling another snowball, to put on top of the larger one; this one was a medium sized one to symbolize the snowman's torso.

"And now for the head…care to do the honours"? asked Saito. "Yep"! I said and picked up some snow to pack into a ball. I had some difficulty at first, but with Saito's help I managed to make it into a ball and rolled it until it was just the right size for the head. I placed the head on top of the snowman's torso and looked at Saito. "Now what"? I asked him. "Now…we need these", he said breaking off two branches from a nearby tree and sticking them onto the snowman. "These are going to be the snowman's arms", said Saito. "What about his eyes and nose"? I asked. "Well, that's where these come in", Saito showed me some pebbles. Together we formed the snowman's eyes, nose and a smile.

Saito and I looked at the snowman, as the snow fell silently around us. I truly wish that I had been exposed to snow before…it was so wondrous and all of the qualities that it possesses to turn from just being snow into a snowman or a snow angel were really magical. "Thank you Saito", I said. "For showing me what winter and snow was all about…I really had the best experience of my life"! I said twirling around in the snow. "No problem Louise, there is tons of things you can do in the snow! You can go tobogganing, skiing and all kinds of other things"! said Saito. "Like what"? I ask. "Like…this"! says Saito and throws a snowball at me. "Wha—HEY"! I yell as Saito laughs. I pick up some snow, and then pack it into a ball like I saw Saito do before, and then throw it Saito. It hits him in the face, and he stops laughing. It was my turn to laugh; Saito looked so funny.

"Oh it's on now", said Saito. "Bring it"! I said and ran away from him. Saito picked up some snow and made another snowball and threw it at me, but I dodged it and threw one that I had made at him. He dodged that too and we both continued to make snowballs and throw them at each other and then just resorted to throwing snow each other. I was having so much fun playing in the snow that I didn't want to stop. Saito and I continued to throw snowballs and snow at each other, until we heard a sound. We looked up to see our kids' staring at us with their mouth's hanging open in shock. "What are you doing out of bed so early"? I ask as I shake snow out of my hair. "We were wondering what all the noise was about…and came out to check…only to see our parents acting like kids", said Rima. "Hey, when it comes to snow, anyone can act like kids", said Saito and threw a snowball at her. "HEY, DAD"! she cried. "SNOW DAY"! Rachel and Dylan cried as they came running out of the house in their winter wear. They ran outside and began playing in the snow with us. "Come on honey, join us", I said to Rima. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm really going to regret this", she said but she grabbed her coat and her gloves and came outside anyways.

Pretty soon, we were all laughing, and playing in the snow and throwing the snow at each other and I was having a wonderful time…This was my best experience with snow ever, and I didn't want it to end.

* * *

So how was it? Leave me a review to let me know!

I just thought about this little one shot because of all the snow that has fallen recently and is still falling. xD

But...come on it's cute how Louise hasn't seen or experienced snow at all in her life xD

I hope you all enjoy her first time experience :D

Until next time :)

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


End file.
